marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Hollywood Squares
Bob Quigley |studio = The Curiosity Company 20th Century Fox Television |network = |airdates = September 15, 1986 (Premiere) June 16, 1989 (Finale) |seasons = 3 |episodes = 585 |starring = |related = }} The New Hollywood Squares is an American panel game show in which two contestants play tic-tac-toe to win cash and prizes. It was a new version of the original Hollywood Squares and played with a new set of stars and with the original version's semi-regular, John Davidson, as the host. In 1987, Katey Sagal and Ed O'Neill were panelists on the show, posing as Peg and Al Bundy. Gameplay The board for the game is a 3 × 3 vertical stack of open-faced cubes, each occupied by a celebrity seated at a desk and facing the contestants. The stars are asked questions by the host, and the contestants judge the truth of their answers to gain squares in the right pattern to win the game. The game used the original version's rule that games could not be won due to an opponent's error. For the first season, each game was worth $500 with a bonus of $100 per square if time ran out in the middle of a game. If time had run out with the contestants tied, one more question was asked to one celebrity. If the contestant agreed or disagreed correctly, they won the money for one square and the match. If not, their opponent automatically won. This was also done on occasions where there was no tie, but there was only enough time for one question in a game. The contestant who finished with the most money won the match and went on to the bonus round. Secret Square The second game of each show was a Secret Square game. As with the original version, the Secret Square was revealed to the home audience at the start of this game; if a contestant chose this square and successfully claimed it, he/she won a prize (usually a trip). The prize did not increase in value from one show to the next if it was not collected. The Car Game The first two seasons of this version of the series employed a bonus round that was similar to the one used on the 1970s game show Split Second. Five cars, each of the same brand/make, were displayed on the stage for the entire week. The champion chose one of five keys and then chose the car they thought the key would start. The contestant also chose at least one celebrity to stand beside the car or sit in it with them for good luck; at times the entire panel would congregate near the car, especially on Friday shows or when a champion reached a fifth win and automatically retire with the car. If the chosen key started the car, the contestant won it and retired; otherwise, the contestant returned the next day with that car eliminated should he or she return to the bonus game. The contestant automatically won whatever car was left on the fifth day should they have gone that far without starting the car. Each new week started with five new cars. If a champion's reign carried over from the previous week, one of the lower priced cars was eliminated based on how many times the champion had previously played the bonus round and they would choose between whatever cars were left. Panelists Shadoe Stevens, beginning late in the first season, became a regular panelist occupying the bottom center square. After a season of rotating center squares, former Hollywood Squares panelist Joan Rivers joined the series as the permanent center square. Jim J. Bullock was the series' third regular panelist, usually in the upper-left square. The three regulars also served as guest hosts for when Davidson was unavailable. Katey Sagal & Ed O'Neill During the run of Married... with Children's second season, Katey and Ed appear on the show as panelists for a week to promote their show. From November 30 - December 3, 1987, they occupy the bottom right square as "the Bundys", as they act and are dress like their characters Peggy and Al. They even wear outfits they had previously worn on the series such as Peggy's outfits from "For Whom the Bell Tolls" on November 30, "If I Were a Rich Man" on December 1, and "Buck Can Do It" on December 2. During the introduction of The Bundy's on the November 30th episode, a segment from Buck Can Do It is shown, where Peg tells Al that she got him ribs for dinner and that he needs to do something for her, but he pretends to have a headache. On November 30 and December 3, they are chosen as good-luck celebrities by the contestants (however, both times their car does not start). On December 2, they are made to appear on the newlywed game, where Al has to guess how many times a month Peg said they "make whoopee". Not really knowing the answer, he mumbles "45" to which Peg responds "45?! Where the hell was I?" and proceeds to hit Al with her cardboard on which she had written a "0''". A little later, when they are asked when it is the most acceptable time to put your elbows on the dinner table and Al answers "''Uh... before sex?", she just shakes her head in embarrassment and gives their final answer herself. On the December 3rd episode, the square was occupied only by Ed O'Neill, who is credited as himself rather than The Bundy's or Al Bundy. The host tells the viewers that Katey had to go back to the MWC set, to which Ed replies "I think she's still eating." However, it was reported by Brett Butler that Katey actually became disenchanted with the taping and left during the dinner break. The episodes they appeared in also features sports commentator Roy Firestone who later appeared as himself in the MWC episodes "''Peggy Turns 300''" and "Al Bundy's Sports Spectacular". HS Nov 30.PNG|November 30, 1987 HS Dec 1.PNG|December 1, 1987 HS Dec 2.PNG|December 2, 1987 HS Dec 3.png|December 3, 1987 Category:TV shows Category:References in other media